The present invention relates to an underfloor structure of an automotive vehicle which comprises a deflector provided under a floor and in front of a front wheel.
In general, it is known to regulate traveling air coming into a front wheel house by a deflector so as to reduce an airflow flowing out of the front wheel house toward a vehicle-body side face, thereby reducing the aerodynamic resistance of a vehicle (see European Patent Application Publication No. 1674381 A1).
Herein, it is also known that a traveling-air guide is provided in front of the deflector in order to reduce the air resistance which is generated when the traveling air directly hits against a vertical wall of the deflector (see European Patent Application Publication No. 2607215 A2, for example).
The inventors of the present invention have found that there still exits an airflow which flows out from below a vehicle floor near the front wheel house, thereby disturbing a vehicle's rear airflow, despite an existence of the deflector. This is a flow of the air in an engine room which unavoidably leaks out from a gap generated around a front suspension member.